


Opposites Attract

by WoodsWitch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A bit of character dialog, Gen, M/M, Personality Test, not exactly a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsWitch/pseuds/WoodsWitch
Summary: This isn't really a story. Last night I just decided to take the Meyers-Briggs personality test in character as Crowley and Aziraphale. I thought the results were funny, so here's an annotated version of how it went...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Opposites Attract

~~ The Test ~~

**You enjoy vibrant social events with lots of people**

C: Moderate agree

A: Strong disagree

**You often spend time exploring unrealistic yet intriguing ideas.**

C: Moderate disagree (Define "unrealistic", though)

A: Mild agree ("Let's try to stop the apocalypse even though it's our job to promote it" certainly ought to count, my dear)

**Your travel plans are more likely to look like a rough list of ideas than a detailed itinerary**

C: Strong agree (I'll figure it out as I go)

A: Strong disagree (How would I know what to pack?)

**You often think about what you should have said in a conversation long after it has taken place**

C: Mild disagree (There is one exception)

A: Strong agree (For half a century, sometimes. I promise "fraternizing" has been expunged from my vocabulary)

**If your friend is sad about something, your first instinct is to support them emotionally, not try to solve their problem**

C: Strong disagree (That problem needs fixing _now_ )

A: Moderate agree ( _Then_ I'd fix the problem, of course)

**People can rarely upset you**

C: Moderate agree (Again, one exception)

A: Moderate disagree (I _wish_ that were true)

**You often rely on other people to be the ones to start a conversation and keep it going**

C: Strong disagree (So...had a look at that forbidden tree lately?)

A: Mild disagree (I can hold my own, I think)

**If you have to temporarily put your plans on hold, you make sure it is your top priority to get back on track as soon as possible**

C: Mild disagree (Depends on the plan. Is it for work or is it _my_ plan?)

A: Moderate agree (It was a plan for a reason, you know)

**You rarely worry if you made a good impression on someone you met**

C: Strong agree ( _Good_ impression?)

A: Mild agree (I mean, usually they do - I _am_ an angel. I just don't think my _colleagues_ have ever liked me, and that is a bit worrying)

**It would be a challenge for you to spend the whole weekend all by yourself without feeling bored**

C: Strong agree

A: Strong disagree (I will have books, right?)

**You are more of a detail-oriented than a big picture person**

C: Moderate disagree (I did hand the antichrist to a clearly fluffy-headed nun, so...)

A: Moderate agree (Though I do have to think about the big picture sometimes)

**You are very affectionate with people you care about**

C: Moderate disagree (Do grand gestures count?)

A: Moderate agree (Admittedly, I could maybe be a little better at expressing _degree_ of care)

**You have a careful and methodical approach to life**

C: Strong disagree

A: Strong agree

**You are still bothered by the mistakes you made a long time ago**

C: Moderate agree (Some of them I'm not sure were really "mistakes", though)

A: Moderate disagree (I'm not sure the sword thing was actually a mistake, either)

**At parties and similar events you can mostly be found farther away from the action**

C: Moderate disagree (Though sometimes that's the most useful place to observe from)

A: Mild agree

**You often find it difficult to relate to people who let their emotions guide them**

C: Strong disagree

A: Mild disagree (I _relate_ , I just try not to do it myself)

**When looking for a movie to watch, you can spend ages browsing the catalog**

C: Moderate disagree

A: Mild agree

**You can stay calm under a lot of pressure**

C: Mild disagree (Oh, I can deal with pressure. "Calm" is probably the wrong word, however)

A: Moderate agree (Though I _might_ start to swear. Which I shouldn't, of course)

**When in a group of people you do not know, you have no problem jumping right into their conversation**

C: Strong agree (I'd say "slithering" rather than "jumping", but yeah)

A: Mild disagree

**When you sleep, your dreams tend to be bizarre and fantastical**

C: Strong agree (Wait, does it count if fantastical is just...my life?)

A: Strong disagree (I don't sleep)

**In your opinion, it is sometimes OK to step on others to get ahead in life**

C: Mild agree (Only if they deserve it)

A: Strong disagree

**You are dedicated and focused on your goals, only rarely getting sidetracked**

C: Moderate agree

A: Strong agree

**If you make a mistake, you tend to start doubting yourself, your abilities, or your knowledge**

C: Strong disagree (Nope, that just means its time for a new plan)

A: Moderate agree

**When at a social event, you rarely try to introduce yourself to new people and mostly talk to the ones you already know**

C: Strong disagree

A: Mild disagree

**You usually lose interest in a discussion when it gets philosophical**

C: Strong disagree (Are you kidding? That's my favorite kind!)

A: Strong disagree (Same, my dear)

**You would never let yourself cry in front of others**

C: Strong agree (Unless...never mind. We're not talking about that)

A: Mild agree (It can be a close thing, though)

**You feel more drawn to places with a bustling and busy atmosphere than to more quiet and intimate ones**

C: Moderate agree (Bookshops and parks can be nice. I guess)

A: Strong disagree (I should hope so, dear boy!)

**You like discussing different views and theories on what the world could look like in the future**

C: Strong agree (For starters, preferably _not_ a smoking, radioactive wasteland)

A: Strong agree (Likewise)

**When it comes to making life-changing choices, you mostly listen to your heart rather than your head**

C: Strong agree (Obviously. Fallen angel here)

A: Moderate disagree (For the most part, no. But there was this one time recently...)

**You cannot imagine yourself dedicating your life to the study of something that you cannot see, touch, or experience**

C: Strong agree (Although what would fall into _that_ category, for a demon?)

A: Strong agree (...or angel?)

**You usually prefer to get your revenge rather than forgive**

C: Mild agree (I should probably rank this higher, shouldn't I?)

A: Strong disagree

**You often make decisions on a whim**

C: Strong agree

A: Strong disagree

**The time you spend by yourself often ends up being more interesting and satisfying than the time you spend with other people**

C: Moderate disagree (Depends what other people)

A: Mild agree (If there are books. Which are sort of like other people, if you think about it)

**You often put special effort into interpreting the real meaning or the message of a song or a movie**

C: Mild agree (Not sure I'd call it an _effort_ )

A: Moderate agree

**You always know exactly what you want**

C: Moderate agree (Whether I should want it, though...)

A: Mild disagree (I _should_ know, though, shouldn't I?)

**You rarely think back on the choices you made and wonder what you could have done differently**

C: Strong disagree (Again, Fallen. What do _you_ think?)

A: Mild agree

**When in a public place, you usually stick to quieter and less crowded areas**

C: Moderate disagree

A: Moderate agree

**You tend to focus on present realities rather than future possibilities**

C: Mild disagree (Especially not in the 14th century. I could not _wait_ to be done with the 14th century)

A: Mild agree

**You often have a hard time understanding other people’s feelings**

C: Mild disagree (I have to understand _some_ , it's my _job_ )

A: Moderate disagree (One person in particular. Though it would _help_ if he didn't wear sunglasses all the damn time)

**When starting to work on a project, you prefer to make as many decisions upfront as possible**

C: Moderate disagree (I usually have to improvise a bit anyway)

A: Mild agree (It is good to map out the parameters)

**When you know someone thinks highly of you, you also wonder how long it will be until they become disappointed in you**

C: Strong agree ( _Until?)_

A: Mild agree (Again, mostly a co-worker thing)

**You feel comfortable just walking up to someone you find interesting and striking up a conversation**

C: Strong agree (Again, obviously)

A: Mild agree (Part of my job, really. But you're clearly better at it.)

**You often drift away into daydreaming about various ideas or scenarios**

C: Strong agree (I prefer to call it "scheming", though)

A: Moderate disagree

**You look after yourself first, and others come in second**

C: Moderate disagree (Especially in one specific context, but then again I _do_ rank my co-workers pretty low on the priority hierarchy)

A: Strong disagree

**Even when you have planned a particular daily routine, you usually just end up doing what you feel like at any given moment**

C: Moderate agree (Have I planned this with a friend, or just for myself?)

A: Strong disagree (Plans might change, but it's not _my_ idea)

**Your mood can change very quickly**

C: Strong agree (Have you _met_ me?)

A: Moderate disagree

**You often contemplate the reasons for human existence or the meaning of life**

C: Strong agree (Even if we usually have to fall back on bloody ineffability)

A: Moderate agree (But its not usually _my_ idea to start that conversation)

**You often talk about your own feelings and emotions**

C: Strong disagree

A: Moderate disagree (Hmm. Maybe that's something we should work on, dear boy)

**You have got detailed education or career development plans stretching several years into the future**

C: Strong disagree (Unless "eternal damnation" counts?)

A: Mild agree (Not that either of those things really applies)

**You rarely dwell on your regrets**

C: Strong disagree (Uggh, didn't I answer basically the same thing in two previous questions?)

A: Moderate disagree

**Spending time in a dynamic atmosphere with lots of people around quickly makes you feel drained and in need of a getaway**

C: Moderate disagree

A: Moderate agree

**You see yourself as more of a realist than a visionary**

C: Mild disagree (But can't I be both?)

A: Moderate agree

**You find it easy to empathize with a person who has gone through something you never have**

C: Mild disagree

A: Strong agree (Especially if "being mortal" or "getting kicked out of heaven" count)

**Your personal work style is closer to spontaneous bursts of energy than to organized and consistent efforts**

C: Moderate agree (Though I'll have you know the M25 took a great deal of planning)

A: Strong disagree

**Your emotions control you more than you control them**

C: Mild disagree (I've developed a very tight leash on them, thank you)

A: Strong disagree (That simply wouldn't do at all)

**After a long and exhausting week, a fun party is just what you need**

C: Mild agree (Normal exhausting, or witnessing-the-Spanish-Inquisition exhausting?)

A: Strong disagree

**You frequently find yourself wondering how technological advancement could change everyday life**

C: Strong agree (Also: how it could be more annoying)

A: Moderate disagree (Not that there haven't been many good inventions, I just don't enjoy learning to use them as much as you)

**You always consider how your actions might affect other people before doing something**

C: Mild agree (I mean, that's how temptation _works_...but maybe that's not what you mean?)

A: Strong agree (Probably too much, really)

**You still honor the commitments you have made even if you have a change of heart**

C: Mild agree (My co-workers would probably kill me if I didn't make at least a mild effort. And my friend...well, no, I probably wouldn't have a change of heart in that case)

A: Moderate agree (Though, again...notable exception recently)

**You rarely feel insecure**

C: Moderate agree

A: Moderate disagree (Alas)

~~ The Results ~~

**Crowley: ENTP (Debater)**

Debaters, the ultimate devil's advocate, love mental sparring - sometimes to achieve a goal, sometimes just for fun. Debaters, though uncompromisingly honest in other situations, will argue for something they don't actually believe in just for the challenge of it. However, debaters are on a quest for knowledge, not mutual agreement, and don't care about being seen as sensitive or compassionate. Debates are never taken personally.

An ideal evening for a debater might involve a bottle of wine and a discussion of solutions to the immigration crisis1...which many other personality types might consider an evening in hell. But anything that involves intellectual stimulation and wordplay is good, and debaters are often quite good at figuring out how to communicate in someone else's language2. They definitely have "the gift of the gab", and can bend the rules of the game to suit their purposes.

Debaters can take pleasure in being the underdog, challenging the status quo3. They have little attachment to tradition. However, they would be miserable managing the day-to-day of implementing their suggestions. Not every boss appreciates the unbridled brain power a debater brings to the table, and debaters dislike managing people and being managed4. However, debaters are problem solvers, and can often inspire others to come around to their way of thinking. They often do better as free-lancers, and the key is for them to have the patience needed to secure such a position.

Debaters take their role as parents seriously5, and often use the outside influence of a child to develop themselves. They tend to be big fans of independence for children, and create relaxed, unorthodox environments for them. They encourage their children to express themselves in terms of logic and reason.

Debaters are charismatic, and often respected for their vision, confidence, and keen sense of humor, but can struggle to put these qualities into play to build friendships or romantic relationships. However, when they find someone who shares their love of intellectual exploration, they can fall hard. Their greatest shortcoming in relationships is their emotional obliviousness. They may even express disdain for emotional sensitivity6. When faced with a friend who needs a shoulder to cry on, debaters tend to have no clue what to do, even if they intuitively understand the situation, and tend to fall back on suggesting solutions to the problem7.

**Aziraphale: ISFJ (Defender)**

Defenders are a portrait in contradictions: Sensitive but with strong analytical skills; reserved yet good with people; mostly conservative and reluctant to change, but sometimes surprisingly open to new ideas. Overall, they are altruists, meeting kindness with an extra helping of the same, and showing enthusiasm and generosity to the people and causes they believe in. They strive for win-win solutions, are not comfortable with confrontation, and choose empathy over judgment whenever possible.

For introverts, defenders have an unexpectedly strong ability to connect to others. Many would be happy to call them friends, though fewer make it past a defender's defenses enough to be considered a friend in return 8. Those that do make it through are cherished for their character and the quality of discussion they provide, and can expect great loyalty.

Defenders are very hardworking, humble, and earnest. They are often perfectionists, but can be relied upon to get the job done. Defenders don't mind doing mundane tasks if it helps them care for whoever needs it. They take their responsibilities personally, and often go above and beyond the call of duty. However, defenders often underplay their accomplishments, and more cynical and selfish people9 may take advantage of their good nature. They can also take negativity too personally, and can be prone to overload themselves.

Defender's warmth makes them naturally good parents, and they take pleasure in ensuring their children have a safe, stable, loving environment in which to develop10. Their patience comes in handy in this realm, too, though even that may be strained as children grow into their rebellious teen years. They can be stern disciplinarians when they think they need to be11.

Home is where the heart is, and they strive to create there for themselves and their loved ones the kind of beauty and harmony they'd like to see in the world12. However, they are very private and sensitive, and may avoid expressing their own feelings, even though these can be extremely strong and important. Thus, while defenders make excellent long-term partners, it may take them a really long time to reach that point13. Their best bet is a relationship based on established familiarity. If a defender's efforts go unappreciated or their deep feelings are disregarded, this can result in a sudden bitter outburst14.

~~ The ENTP/ISFJ interplay~~

These two personality types are opposites in all four main categories.

Introverts and Extroverts may find each other's differences appealing, with the Introvert providing a listening ear and the Extrovert a link to new people and experiences. However, the Introvert can get easily get overwhelmed, or feel neglected and unheard at times, while the Extrovert risks getting bored.

Similarly, Sensors and Intuitives can be complementary, with sensors enjoying the Intutive's insightful big-picture view and outlandish imagination, and the Intuitive benefitting from the sensor's attention to detail and practicality. Again, though, there is potential for conflict, as sensors are more past and present focused, while Intuitives look to the future. Sensors may also get frustrated that Intuitives are always 'in their own heads' pondering deep philosophical truths rather than taking care of running the household.

Thinkers are often attracted to the Feeler's warmth toward themself and others, Feelers can appreciate the Thinker's ability to take criticism without offense, and a thinker-feeler partnership will provide a well-rounded perspective. However, thinkers can easily hurt Feelers with tactless words or not understand their desire to avoid conflict15, and Feelers may wish their Thinker companion could more easily show their affection and emotions.

Judgers tend to make decisions for the pair, and Perceivers are often happy to let them do so, as Judger's methodical nature brings some needed structure to the Perceiver's more chaotic life. Perceivers, on the other hand, can help Judgers lighten up and enjoy life more. However, Judgers can get annoyed at Perceivers lack of structure, while Perceivers may rebel against the perception of being controlled.

ENTPs (Debators) should explain their thoughts step-by-step and give ISFJs (Defenders) space to think about these new ideas without pushing. Try to be gentle and affirming, and recognize that your partner is not always comfortable with change16. Referring to a track record of past positive outcomes can help17. Show empathy, and honor your commitments.

ISFJs will need to be sure to speak their mind, so that the ENTP does not accidentally dominate the conversation, and get to the point quickly. Try to be open to change in plans and ideas; let your partner be spontaneous. Recognize that it can be hard for them to be emotionally vulnerable. 

1\. Or ten bottles and the end of the world, as the case may be Back  
2\. "You're supposed to thwart the wiles of the evil one at every turn, aren't you? You see a wile, y' thwart, am I right?" Back  
3\. AKA asking too many questions Back  
4\. The one thing God and Satan would agree on. Back  
5\. "We'd be like godfathers. Sort of. Overseeing his upbringing." Back  
6\. "I'm not nice. Nice is a four-letter word." Back  
7\. "It's a big universe. Even if all this ends up in a puddle of burning goo, we could go off together!" Back  
8\. "Get thee behind me, foul fiend! [twinkle] After you." Back  
9\. Ahem *Gabriel* cough.Back  
10\. "Now remember, young Warlock, as you grow, to have love and reverence for all living things" Back  
11\. Hmm. This quality seems to come out more in dealing with Crowley... Back  
12\. I would absolutely live in that bookshop. No wonder Crowley's always hanging out over there, rather than his own stylish cave of a flat. Back  
13\. No kidding. Back  
14."We have nothing whatsoever in common. I don't even like you!" Back  
15."For the record, great pustulent mangled bollocks to the great blasted Plan!" Back  
16\. "Absolutely not. I am SHOCKED that you would even imply such a thing. We're not having this conversation." Back  
17\. "We've done it before. Dozens of times now. The Arrangement..." Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, that seems pretty spot on, right? I swear I did not look up ENTPs and ISFJs before taking the test!
> 
> The test, and the main source for the individual descriptions:  
> https://www.16personalities.com/free-personality-test
> 
> The main source for the pairing analysis:  
> https://www.personality-central.com/relationships/isfj-entp-relationship
> 
> Other sources:  
> https://testingklhcomm.wordpress.com/2014/02/24/personality-and-romantic-partnerships-entp-the-visionary-isfj-the-nurturer/  
> https://www.crystalknows.com/myers-briggs/relationship/isfj-entp


End file.
